


Blinded (When I See You)

by CrazyLabRat



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dirty Talk, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Praise Kink, Resolved Sexual Tension, Some Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyLabRat/pseuds/CrazyLabRat
Summary: I want to watch him like this forever. But this will end.And I like living, and breathing in general.Very much.If he catches me, he might not agree with my continued existence.As much as the idea of us together excites me, I am aware that in real life he'd likely sooner slit my throat than fuck me.





	Blinded (When I See You)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies!
> 
> This is mostly porn with feelings. 
> 
> Just trying to get back into the swing of things... so I'm not sure if it holds water. 
> 
> But I'm posting it with the hope that you all enjoy it. 
> 
> There will probably be more eventually for this one, but for now I'm marking it as completed. 
> 
> If you like what you read, show me some love. 
> 
> Any and all mistakes will be fixed eventually. 
> 
> Alright, enough with the chatter...
> 
> On with the story!

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I honestly hadn't meant to see this... I _swear_. 

Not that I'm complaining either, just, well...

I only wanted to take a stroll along one of my favorite paths, the one that boarders a third of the village down by the river. It's my favorite place to go and think, because hardly anyone ever travels out this way. 

It's been a very long and grueling morning and I just wanted to take the time to find some peace in the beauty of all that is natural.

Though, I suppose one could argue the point that I'm still doing that now. 

Just in an entirely _different_ way. 

I'd like to take a moment to point out that I'm the last person to invade someone's privacy.

I generally pride myself on my manners and social decorum, as well as my sense of propriety. 

_Normally_ , I'd sooner injure myself on purpose than waver in my long established morals. 

And yet, here I am, crouching behind an outcropping of rocks and a boulder, like a common pervert, watching someone in the throes of a most  _private_  moment. 

And I can't tear my eyes away. 

Because he's fucking beautiful. 

Absolutely _blinding_ in the setting late afternoon sun. The sky is ablaze in pinks and reds and oranges behind him, making a perfect silhouette to his wet alabaster skin and sodden silver locks. 

This was easily the most beautiful thing I'd ever beheld. 

I knew that he was fit. Regardless of how loose his clothing was, or how much of his body he chose to hide. Logically, everyone knew that he was lean and well muscled. He is a ninja, after all. The best of the best, honestly. 

But idly knowing, and actually  _knowing_... well those are two very different things. 

A fact I'm coming to appreciate. 

He's on top of a boulder of his own roughly a hundred meters away, completely naked save for his mask. His Hitai-ate is resting atop his clothes and travel pack about a meter away from his left hand. Luckily for me, he's kept his sharingan eye closed so far. 

It seems that he'd been bathing before returning to the village after a mission. 

Perhaps he'd been in a battle?

Adrenaline left unspent does funny things to the body; Forces certain needs to arise.

I know that first hand.

Every ninja does. 

His body wasn't fully facing me, but rather he was at an angle, and I saw more of his left side than I did his right. What little I could see of his face was heavily flushed. The rosy hue reached down to the tops of his shoulders in the most tantalizing way. Droplets of water traveled the length of him and he was so much the perfect picture of sensual, erotic beauty that there was no way I could stop watching. He was literally  _glistening_  for fucks sake. 

His breathing was a heady thing to my ears, tiny gasps, sighs, and hitched groans escaped him with every other beat of my heart... though it's obvious he's attempting to be mostly quiet. 

That made sense. He's out in public after all. 

But even though I know that it's weird, I can't help but strain to hear the next soft moan, wishing all the while that he'd be just a little bit louder.

This is something I'm sure very few ever got to hear, and that knowledge warmly settled into my gut, pleasing me immensely. 

Why, though?

I can't see everything... Only the increasingly rapid motion of his hand by way of his arm, and the way his abs and chest flexed and heaved with the strain. The span of a perfectly muscled pale thigh blocked my view of the rest, but only _just_. 

It honestly made the whole scene just that much more seductive, exciting, and  _intense_. 

I took in every detail as best I could. I wanted to savor it, and save it... to relive it over and over again later, when it was safe. How many others were ever privy to such a scene? 

I'd never heard of anyone paired with him. But the could be many reasons for that. 

Hatake Kakashi did enjoy his privacy. 

Which is why this scene is so very surreal. He was known for being the most secretive ninja in all of Konoha... and yet, here he was, on display.

He was leaning back, reclining on his left hand with his left leg up and bent at the knee, his bare foot flat against the weather worn rock. The long line his left side made before my eyes would invade my dreams for years to come. 

I have zero doubt. 

I _should_ back away. Leave him to his own devices. But I can't seem to get my feet to listen to my brain. And then, while I silently cursed myself into oblivion, his arm picked up speed and he tossed his head back, just absolutely lost in himself and his own touch.  

He must be imagining someone... He's probably thinking about someone else's hand around him and moaning into his ear, or their body surrounding him and pulling him in  _deep-deeper-more_ , or maybe just their mouth... swirling their tongue around him, opening wider for him, taking him in. 

My own mouth watered and I swallowed thickly. 

I idly wondered who it might be. Ayame-san perhaps? No one really knows him well enough to say who he might desire. It's not even clear if he prefers women or men. 

Hell, he could like both. It could be anyone in his fantasy right now. 

Well, maybe not  _anyone_. 

Definitely not Gai. They would've gotten together ages ago if it were him.

Certainly not any of our former students. 

But that left very few people he bothered to interact with on a regular basis. 

The Hokage, and Jiraiya... Kurenai, and Asuma... they were dancing around each other respectively, but they may as well be paired off already. 

Likely not them.

There's myself, of course, and there's the bookstore owner, Ayame, and Teuchi. That's really it. 

It couldn't be Teuchi or the elderly widow who owned the book shop. Both seemed much too old. Ayame would be a better bet, though I can't recall him talking to her outside of ordering ramen. 

What if it's me?

I very nearly moaned as the thought hit me like a solid ton of bricks. 

Really, the sound was crawling up my throat and desperately trying to claw its way out. It turned into a heavy breath as I harshly bit the inside of my cheek. I don't know why that thought popped into my brain, I only know that now that it exists, the planted seed is steadily growing. 

The idea of him spread out like that, lost in heady and desperate desire, for  _me_.

_Gods_   _above_. 

My palms were sweating and I wanted nothing more than to join him in playing with my own neglected length right fucking _now_ , but I'm already pressing my luck. 

It's a miracle he hasn't sensed me yet. 

Even with my chakra tucked tightly into myself, he normally would have known without even trying.

His pleasure really must be blinding him, just as his exquisite form is blinding me.

I'm hard, so fucking hard. 

Uncomfortably so. 

I need to adjust myself because it's beginning to get painful, too... but I'm scared to move. I don't want to get caught. I don't want this to end. 

I want to watch him like this forever. But this  _will_  end. 

And I like living, and breathing in general.

Very much.

If he catches me, he might not agree with my continued existence.

As much as the idea of us together excites me, I am aware that in real life he'd likely sooner slit my throat than fuck me. 

With this thought in mind, I carefully adjust my weight, still crouching, and prepare to move back and away from this unexpected peek at heaven. 

A new sort of pain pierces me at the thought of leaving him behind. I almost feel like crying. 

But again, I like living. 

So leaving is more vital than the watching. 

Just as I'm about to hold my breath and make my move to escape, his thigh drops down and away over the edge of the boulder. 

I lost my balance entirely and fell forward onto my knees. My only saving grace is that his moans suddenly got much louder and hid any sound I most probably made. But I'm not thinking about it. 

I can't think about it. 

I can't think at all. 

So much _skin_. 

Miles and miles of perfect porcelain, on display before me... Like an alabaster piece of art.  

Nearly every inch of his body was in view. 

And his cock is just as blinding and gorgeous as the rest of him. 

Longer than mine, though not quite as thick. The head of it is all slick and red, pulsing with need. It twitched within his grasp on every down stroke, and I want the weight of it against my tongue more than I've ever wanted anything in my entire life. I want to know what it feels like as it's breaching my mouth, what he tastes like... I want to breathe him in, to get lost in him. 

Would he let me if I begged? 

If I crawled over on my hands and knees panting with the want to taste him... pleading for it, promising to make it so fucking good for him, to do anything he wanted... Would he let me?

Should I try?

The thought was so insane and yet so fucking  _right_  and then my hand is inside my pants before I take in my next breath. Before I even know what I'm doing. A whimper begs to be loosed but I bite my bottom lip to stifle it back. 

He's so close now. 

His thighs are twitching, trembling, and his hand is moving in long, harsh, yet deliciously slow pulls. Fingers flexing and squeezing as they glide over that beautiful pale shaft. I bathe my dry lips with my tongue as I squeeze myself too, but only once, to relieve some of the pressure. It's not nearly enough though. 

I want more, so much  _more_ , but I need to wait. I can't do that here. Not now. Maybe later I can come back, and remember... but I'm not stupid enough to make a dangerous situation even worse. 

With every ounce of willpower I still possess, I slowly pull my hand away from my own heat and back out into the open air.

It's then, at that moment, that he comes. Pleasure crawls down my spine, and shoots heavily into my gut as I take in as much of it as I can. If I'd had a hand still wrapped around myself, I would've shot from that small pressure and the sight of him alone. 

He shakes all over. The force of it like an earthquake wracking his body even as his hips weakly thrust up into his own hand. His eruption was so intense that it seemed to me it was happening in slow motion, his come flowed up in shimmering ribbons creating arches, then splashed down upon his stomach, thighs, and fingers as he shouts a name into the open air. 

I'm completely mesmerized because it's something I'd never once imagined, but it'll haunt my errant fantasies for as long as I live. I'm lost in the moments between breathing, in the heady rush of it all, until the name he called out registers. 

My heart stops. 

My stomach launches up into my throat. 

My lungs freeze. 

My eyes focus on his face. 

Both of his eyes are staring back at me. 

Boring into my very core.  

Black and swirling red consuming me within their depths. 

I take a beat to imagine what it is he must be seeing. 

Me, on my knees, hand hovering just at the edge of my waistband, erection obvious, straining and throbbing in time with my now thunderous heartbeat. My face hot, my lips parted in an aborted silent moan, my pupils blown wide. 

I'm absolutely mortified. 

His chest is heaving and he's gasping for air and I can't fucking breathe either. 

I do the only thing I  _can_  do. 

I run. 

I run until my legs burn and my face cools. Until I'm on the other side of the village and I'm unlocking my front door. 

I collapse to my knees in the entryway and curse myself outloud over and over again, even as I hastily pull down my pants and underwear to _finally_ take myself in hand. And it's so very good. But I know it could be better. 

My eyes slip closed and my mouth opens in a long low moan as I imagine him naked before me once more. 

Only this time my imagination shows a vision of me crawling over to him, shows him beckoning me closer still as his hand stalls and I half climb onto the rock... I imagine taking him between my parted freshly-licked lips, and hearing him shout my name again. I can almost feel the softness of his skin beneath my hands while he trembles within my grasp. 

"Gods, _Kakashi_... fucking beautiful... need, heavens I need you..."

I see him bucking up into me, forcing himself down my throat greedily in blind need, his hands slipping into my ponytail to pull me closer and push himself deeper. And as he comes into my mouth in my mind's eye, I too burst, and call his name out again and again. 

The pleasure stabbed through my gut ferociously and seared my brain, my lack of vision only amplifying it all. It was better than any other orgasm I'd ever given myself, and I whined in loss as it began to subside far too soon.

The wet sticky heat covering my palm was as intensely satisfying as it was thoroughly sickening. I don't know how I'm going to bring myself to look at my own reflection, let alone face him again. 

I never realized how much I'd wanted him before today. Never noticed how entranced I've always been with him, how focused on his every word and move I've been, and now I'm utterly humiliated. For a couple of reasons. It took me peeping on him to get it, to understand that I crave him, and I'd been caught red handed before I could do anything like understand it. Before I could even take a second to think it all through. I ducked my head in shame. 

"You didn't have to run, you know. But seeing you so desperate, so utterly  _wanton..._  fuck. Such a sight definitely made all of this worth it. You're far too pretty like that... Did you really like it that much sensei?"

There he was, crouching before me, his face a scant few inches from my own. The real Hatake Kakashi. Both of his eyes exposed, that sharingan swirling and capturing me within it. I jumped and tried to move at the sound of his voice, tried to run... but my pants were still down and my legs were unable to do as I'd wanted. My efforts only made me fall back on my ass, and my face burned in humiliation once more. 

I tried to make the signs for a teleportation jutsu, but he caught one of my wrists with inhuman speed, and then the next thing I knew, I was flat on my back. 

Now I'm pinned beneath him, both of my wrists held firmly in his grip on either side of my head against the floor. 

" _Stop_   _running_ ,  _Iruka_."

The command sent a shiver down my spine, along with aftershocks of pleasure brought on by his warm body pressing into my own. I swallowed thickly, nodding slowly to show my assent.

"I thought about waiting, about giving you time to realize, to sort it all out. But I've been waiting too long already, sensei... any patience I had is long gone."

His voice was like pure sex dripping into my ear, and even though I just came, my cock twitched between us. His words made no sense that I could see. But it was clear that he was waiting for a reply. I took a deep breath to steel myself, and stuttered out two small words. 

"I-I'm sorry."

A small gentle sigh left him as the thumb of his right hand began to sweetly caress my left wrist. His tone changed to a soothing whisper as he dragged his cloth covered nose across my my jaw line and breathed in my scent deeply. 

"It's okay... We're here, aren't we? So just be mine already."

I swallowed again, trying to catch up to him, to his train of thought, to what was happening...

Just be his?

Wait... here, where?

_What?_

"I don't understand... I didn't mean to... I'm sorry I watched... You're just  _so_... but I shouldn't have... and I didn't, I didn't  _know_ thatI _.._. Please...  _please_..."

I don't even know what I'm begging for at this point. But whatever it is, he seems to understand, and he's so  _pleased_  that it practically oozes from his pores. 

"I've got you, Iruka. You don't have to worry. Trust me."

I barely had the time to nod once again before he'd teleported us into what must have been his bedroom, as I didn't recognize it, but where we were suddenly didn't matter very much. His gloves disappeared and then warm hands were everywhere all at once. Gentle tugs and caresses became my entire world. We were naked before I could draw a shaky breath, and then I was enveloped in warmth, laying on my stomach, draped across his left side, skin to skin with a blanket tucked around us. He stretched lavishly oh his back, tugging me closer, his hand began caressing my side tenderly. My face was tucked into his neck and I still didn't understand anything. 

"I'm going to tell you a story now... about a very lonely boy. Will you listen?" His words don't make any sense to me... I just don't understand his thought process. What good would telling  me a story do?

Deciding that it would at least buy me some much needed time, I relaxed my body and settled against him, getting comfortable. My mind was still in shock, and couldn't really process much, but I curled a tentative arm around him anyways. His warmth was mercifully soothing as I gazed up at his still masked face and waited. 

"Once upon a time, there was a boy. He was adored by everyone for his name and for his skills as a warrior, but no one really liked him for who he was as a person. No one bothered to really look at him, you see. They only saw his father, or his family name. Never the boy himself. He began to hide himself in many ways to test how much those people actually liked him, how much of him they really knew, and how much they wanted to know. He was intelligent beyond measure, far more so than any other child his age... and he couldn't seem to make friends because no one could understand him. Nor did they seem to want to. And so he became very lonely. One day, he finally understood that in order to find himself some friends he had to actually try, he had to make an effort. For no one could know him if he revealed none of himself to someone, and so he began to do so. This approach worked, much to his utter happiness, but one by one his new friends had to leave him... and so that boy was alone and lonely once more. He grew, and so did his strength and skill, but so too did his loneliness. Until it sought to overwhelm him, to drown him in blackness. He built walls around himself to block out that darkness, but those very walls also kept away the people who began to try and befriend him, the ones who truly cared. These brave souls chipped away at the barriers he'd made, little by little, until finally he could see the light of day once more. They saved him. But he was still so very lonely. Friends alone were no longer enough. What he wanted was deeper than that. Affection. Companionship. A person to love and be loved by. But no one seemed right. No one made his heart race. He assumed perhaps that was the way his life was simply meant to be. That he would never find that special person meant only for him. He thought that it might be his punishment, for taking and losing so many lives in the service of his village. The boy, now a man, tried to put this desire out of his mind... to simply live his life and serve his village to the very best of his abilities. This was the way things continued on for some time. And it mostly worked. Until one night, as he read his favorite book, in his favorite tree, he came upon another lonely soul. One who was lost, and trying his best to do the right thing for himself and for a small child who was also all alone. The lonely man knew how this felt, so he listened to this person's worries, and helped as much as he could. From time to time after that, he would watch this other person... and the more he watched, the brighter the other seemed to become. A halo of light surrounded them whenever his eyes caught sight of them, and made his own world flood with new and vibrant color. Time passed but still that light remained, grew brighter still, and the lonely man realized that this must be how it feels to be in love. He wanted to be near the other, always. He wanted to protect this person, to hold this person... he wanted to arouse them, to see them thrive, to hear them sigh, and to watch them laugh. To be right beside them, for always. He wanted everything. But this lonely man was not skilled in the ways of love. He knew nothing of how to court another, or how to properly express his feelings. His feeble and misguided attempts fell upon deaf ears, and so he grew desperate. His target, for their part, didn't seem to understand the lonely man... But they would watch him, argue with him, challenge him, talk with him... their eyes would track him whenever the lonely man was near. Surely that was some sign? The other must feel it, too, right? This need, this pull, this ache... could it be affecting the other man just as badly? His friends struggled to advise him, telling him to be patient, to gently pursue the other and to be considerate. But it's been years of watching and wanting by this point... and the lonely man could wait no longer. So he devised a plan. He knew where this person liked to wander by himself, and so it was there the lonely man waited. He set out to seduce his object of love and desire, using only his own body and want for his beloved as the test. He was determined to know once and for all if all of his seeds of love and yearning would finally bear fruit. The other came upon him in his carefully crafted ambush and did not leave. They did not run, and they did not stop him or his display. Instead they hid. They hid, and they watched. And the lonely man was elated. There was want in his target's eyes, a need and a fire hidden within them that he'd never seen there before. It was a most heavenly moment. But the other fled once the heat the lonely man had created subsided... before they could even speak. So the lonely man gave chase. He hunted the other, tracked him as if he were on a mission, and became distraught with worry as he did so... he was scared his love would go unanswered. Terrified. But when he found his desired partner, they were lost in their own answering need for him. Calling his name over and over again. They wanted him, too. The realization was almost too much for him to bear. It felt like a miracle... Like his dream had finally come true. The lonely man vowed to do better in learning the ways of love and affection, to show this other man the real depth of his emotions and devotion. Now they lay together, curled up around each other, while he tells his tale. And finally, the boy-turned-man feels lonely no more... The end."

I took a deep steadying breath, while I studied his eyes. They curved up as he presumably smiled and loosed a question into the air between us. 

"So what do you think of my story?"

I laughed at his lighthearted tone and curled a leg around one of his under the blanket. 

"I think you're probably a little insane."

He laughed then, too... a sharp bark cutting through the air. But it was a nice sound. I found I really liked it. 

"But, I think it's a good one, if a little sad in the beginning. It feels like it's not quite finished yet, though. So is the ending really all that happy?" 

He arched an amused brow and shrugged lightly. 

"The ending will be as happy as we make it. So... do you understand now? Has everything been sorted? Made clear?"

I laughed again, but it was derisive this time. 

"I understand that I'm a moron... I can't believe I didn't know... and after all this time. Why didn't you tell me?"

He sighed, sounding very put upon. 

"I tried to... but as evidenced by my story, I'm not very good at dealing with people... or emotions... and sometimes words in general. I swear that I did try, though."

I moved my hand from his waist and trailed it up to his chest, resting it over his heart.

It was pounding.

My lips curled up into a smile.  

"And so your plan was to get off in front of me and hope that I'd, what, exactly?"

He lifted a single shoulder in a half shrug as he laced our fingers together upon his chest. 

"I was hoping you'd join me. I hadn't really planned on just giving you a show. It was more than a little disappointing when you didn't come to me, I'll admit... but I forgot to take your herculean levels of restraint into account. Then you almost left, even though you were very clearly enjoying it, and I couldn't just  _let_  you... I had to do  _something_."

I smiled and licked my lips, slowly, and thoroughly enjoyed watching his eyes track the movement of my tongue as I did so. 

"So you stopped teasing, showed me everything, and called out my name while you came in front of me...  _for_  me. Gods but that's so  _hot_."

He pulled me closer and nuzzled the side of my face, practically purring into my ear. 

"I did my very best to show you what you do to me. Was that not clear?"

I shook my head at myself ruefully. 

"Crystal. But for the record, I only tried to leave because I didn't want you to literally kill me for watching. It was the most beautiful fucking thing I've ever seen, I swear. I've never wanted anyone more than I wanted you in that moment. It's the same way I still want you now. That's  _why_  I'm a moron. I've been watching you all this time. I didn't even think about it... I'd just automatically focus on you whenever you were around. And I think about you a hundred times a day when you're not. I know where you spend your freetime, and which trees around the village are your favorites. I know when you're lying, and when you're not. I know you became a chunin at six years old, so you never got to just play as a child. I know you really like vegetables, but you like eggplant the most. I know you're at the memorial stone at dawn every morning if you're not out on a mission, regardless of the weather. I know that you don't actually find Gai all that annoying, despite what you might say. I know that you hate being injured, not because you get bored but because you get restless knowing that someone else is out there doing those dangerous S class missions in your stead... and you hate that they might not come home simply because they aren't you. I know that you have eight ninken, and that you treat them like family, because to you, they are. I know that your family compound still exists and that you own it, but you choose to live in a tiny apartment instead. I know a great many things I have no business knowing. Hell, I know more about you than most of the people in this village combined, and it really never occurred to me to ask myself  _why_  I needed to know it all in the first place. Because I  _did_  need to know. Every new discovery concerning you was,  _is_ , ridiculously important to me. And when I sat there, sincerely terrified of getting caught and killed yet _still_ trying to memorize every line and curve of your body, I finally figured it out. I had to know everything, and I wanted to be the only one who knew it all... because in my mind, you were already mine."

In an extremely graceful movement, he rolled us over, settling between my legs and rocked his hips up into mine, moaning the word ' _Yes_ ' into my ear... it was so fast that I barely had time to register the movement before he was pulling back to stare into my eyes. A hand appeared on my jaw, his thumb trailing along the line of it gently until he moved up to my bottom lip. I let my tongue peak out to lap at his fingertip as it pressed against the seam if my lips, and watched his pupils dilate with no small amount of satisfaction. It took him a few seconds to reign himself in enough to speak properly again. 

"I knew you watched me. I knew that you always know when I'm nearby no matter what you're doing or who you're talking to... but I had no idea it extended that far. I hoped, fantasized even... but I never thought it'd be... I think my heart might explode.  _Shit_."

For my part, I was pretty much unable to form words for a moment. He was naked, hard, pressed against me, his weight bearing down on me  _oh-so-nicely_ , but he wasn't close enough. I knew I had to properly articulate what I wanted, but it was a little difficult. It took extra time to think my words through carefully. 

"Your heart isn't what I want exploding tonight. Out there, do you know what I was thinking while I watched you? I wanted so very badly to suck you off... wanted to take you into my mouth and let you drive into it until you were coming down my throat. I wanted to taste you, feel you... I thought about just crawling over and begging you to let me..." 

He was pressed down fully against me once again, now. Curled around me with his arms supporting his weight and bracketing my head, his face buried in the crook of my neck. First his breathing went ragged and then he nuzzled the side of my face and fucking  _whimpered_  into my ear, his hips thrusting weakly. 

So he likes it when I talk... oh, I can  _definitely_  handle that. 

I nuzzled back gently, brought my hands up to his hips to steady him, pushed up into him just once, and moved my lips to his ear... my voice pitched low. 

"I wanted you to moan for me, beg for me to let you come, tease you until you couldn't stand it anymore... until you finally broke and just took what you wanted. I bet you're pretty like that... out of control and blind with need for me, fucking my mouth like your whole life depends on it... and speaking of pretty, I nearly died when I saw your cock. You're gorgeous, and I've always known it to be highly likely, but when I actually saw you?  _All_  of you? I literally fell to my knees. Do you even know how crazy you were driving me?"

He was shivering and groaning softly until I pulled our hips together once, rough yet slow, rubbing our lengths together... that had him moaning so loudly that I couldn't think straight. 

"I can't wait to wrap my lips around you. Do you like it slow at first? Do you like the tease? Would you like it if I used just a little bit of teeth, or all tongue and lips? I could lick you all over, swirl my tongue around you, make you squirm with anticipation of what my lips would finally feel like when they seal around the tip of it and finally  _suck_. Or would you like it fast? If I just slid you down my throat right away, grabbed your hips and fucked you into me?"

He's grinding down into me, slowly, teasing himself against my body while I speak into his ear. It's getting harder to keep focus, to talk instead of actually doing something. And his next words certainly didn't help my concentration. 

"Nnn... Iruka, you're so... your voice.  _Fuck_. I'm so close. I need it, please? I can't... Please make me come?"

It was my turn to whine. He seemed to really like that, too. I'd have to remember that for later. Now, though... now was all for him. I needed to show him how much I want this, and I fully intend to follow through with every single word I've spoken to him. There was only one thing I needed first. 

"Gods in heaven, I will. I  _swear_. But how do you want it? I want to make it so good for you... I want you to feel so good that you become nothing more than a puddle of satisfaction in these sheets. I want to drive you absolutely insane. I promise it'll be amazing, but I can't start until you tell me. Tell me what you want, pretty... tell me how to make you come."

He was kissing and nibbling my neck, which felt oddly exciting through the layer of his mask between us, and it made the list of things I vowed to explore with him later. His whole body was moving against mine in waves, and I rolled myself up to meet him, my hands roaming every inch of him that I could reach. Caressing, kneading, pulling... I couldn't get enough. His voice, high and tight, finally reached my ears. 

"You feel so good, so much better than I ever... I need to come, I want you... please. Let me come? I need... I don't... I _can't_..."

He's too close to the edge, too far gone. I hushed him gently, threw off the blanket and rolled us over so he could relax on his back. 

"Okay, my pretty. Don't worry. I'm gonna take care of it for you. Just relax and let me..."

I began to pull back while I spoke, intending to make my way down his beautiful body, but he suddenly wrapped his arms around me and pulled me right back to him. 

"Wait, wait... kiss me." 

I smiled into his mismatched eyes, and leaned my full weight onto him, shifting just so, practically slithering against him. My smile grew as his eyes fluttered closed. So fucking pretty.

"Gods damn it Iruka, I'm not letting you wrap your lips around my dick  _before_  getting you to finally kiss me.  _Please_."

I laughed, I admit it. But it was just so very cute. Even the commanding tone he'd adopted couldn't mask the whine lurking just underneath the words. I shifted my weight onto my left arm, slid my right hand up and tangled my fingers into his unruly shaggy locks. The silver tresses were much softer than anyone would ever guess. He leaned into my touch and I leaned into him, catching his still covered lips with mine while I let my eyes slip closed. 

A sudden frustrated growl reverberated against my mouth and then with a speed I couldn't fully register, he was gone and back again. This time when he returned I was met with the soft warm skin of his lips, not fabric. 

I gasped in surprise and he used it to steal a clever tongue into my mouth.

Our kiss was slow at first... tentative, and soft, and very very sweet. Right up until I moaned, tilted my head for a better angle and playfully flicked my tongue against his. 

Hot, possessive, and insistent hands stole across my body as he took control of our liplock. The change in his demeanor, from sweet and submissive, to demanding and bold, had my head spinning and my knees feeling weak in the most satisfying way. I met him eagerly, and he dominated my tongue and lips. Swirling, dipping, chasing my taste down, stealing every ounce of air from my lungs. 

I whined and opened for him further, inviting him in deeper, and dragged my body against him, licking at his pouty bottom lip. He shuddered violently and pulled back to speak. 

"Fuck, _almost_..."

No. Not yet. I'm not done yet. I blindly leaned forward, kissed him quickly once more, and pulled back slightly so that I could nibble my way down his jaw, neck, and collarbone. This time, he didn't stop me. 

I desperately wanted to open my eyes, to watch the effects of my ministrations sweep across his face, but I only squeezed my eyelids tighter together. I had no idea if he wanted me to see his face, and I wasn't about to wrongly assume anything.

No way was I going to screw this up. 

When I finally reached the throbbing heat between his legs, I allowed my eyes to open. I would not let them stray upwards, I simply needed to be able to see for this part. 

He mentioned nothing, only tilted his hips upwards invitingly; Silently asking for my mouth. I licked my lips and took him in hand. 

His whole body shook. 

Literally. 

So fucking hot. 

There wasn't time for teasing anymore... he'd come no matter how little I did at this point. 

"Pull up your mask? I want to watch you come for me..."

He moaned as I leaned forward and swallowed him down as far as I could take him, not bothering to wait for a reply. His pulse jumped violently through the length between my lips, and it was fucking glorious. I needed more... so I went at him with a crazed sort of enthusiasm. His hand tugged my hair tie free, and then he was tangling nimble trembling fingers within my heavy tresses. 

I slid a hand under him, kneading a supple yet toned globe of flesh before using it to force him down my throat, and made him fuck my mouth while I sucked and swirled and licked. His hips started working up into my heat on their own, so I dropped my jaw, opened as wide for him as I could, and lifted my eyes to watch. 

My right hand stayed around the thick of him to keep him steady, and to help prevent him from pushing in too deep. I choked anyway...

His mask was gone. 

Not down or pushed aside, just... _gone_. 

I moaned around him, low and long, and pulled the hand on his ass away to wrap around my now very neglected cock. 

A pink, glistening tongue peaked out between two plump, supple looking lips, and swept across them oh so slowly. His eyes were watching me as I watched him. His fingers tightened in my hair as his hips picked up speed. Sharp, fast, hard thrusts... he's right on that precipice. I moaned around him again, licking as best I could, and pushed myself into my own palm at the same speed. 

So was I.

Because by all the gods who have ever lived, I was not prepared for the sight is his face.

High cheekbones flushed delicately, a sharp well cut jawline, and the most attractive mole I've ever seen... just under the corner of his mouth.

He's twitching between my lips and his hips are losing rhythm and he's calling my name out on repeat and I feel like a fucking king...

And when I finally taste him, as he throws his head back and he pushes as deeply as he can into me, I moan again and swallow until my own orgasm takes hold. 

My vision blurs and my toes tingle as it bursts from my tip in hot pulsing waves. When my synapses begin to fire again, I ease his through his aftershocks with gentle teasing licks. 

I savored it all for as long as I could, until both if us collapsed and I had to pull off of him. 

We're panting. Wet, ragged, harsh pulles of breath were the only thing I heard aside from my raging heartbeat. 

Right up until Kakashi started laughing. 

"Holy  _hell_ , Iruka..."

I smiled up at him, my head resting on his left hip. He carded gentle fingers through my hair, and continued, but his voice changed, got softer. 

"That was... wow. Just... wow."

I laughed too, then... while lazily drawing random patterns into the smooth, soft flesh of his inner thigh. 

"I'm glad you liked it."

He smiled at my words, and it was so pretty, so bright... I could do nothing more than stare. To take it in. But he was trying to coax me up, move me closer to him. What else could I do, but grin and move to comply?

Who knew he'd be a cuddler?

I settled next to him, blanketing his left side and dropped a small kiss upon that pretty little mole of his.

"Like is never going to be a strong enough word for what I think about sex with you. Gods be damned, but you're amazing."

I hummed gently and traced the outline of his bottom lip. 

"Oh, you pretty thing... I hope you don't think we're done... we've got all evening, and I plan on exploring _many_ different avenues tonight."

His wicked grin was all the reply I'd needed. 

 

~~~~~~Owari~~~~~~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies!
> 
> There was a song that semi inspired this fic. It bears the same name as its title. 
> 
> The bulk of the lyrics don't completely go with the story, I'l admit... but the chorus definitely does. 
> 
> Either way, I recommend giving it your ear. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you enjoyed it, you know what to do! *smiles*
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
